


2D

by mandaree1



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: K.O. reveals what he's learned from Holo-Jane to Dendy.





	2D

K.O. waits until his mommy and Mr. Gar are asleep to tell her. The Chip Damage movies blare on, unaware that they conceal such terrifying words from sleeping ears. Dendy doesn't look at him while he talks, idly fiddling with graphs, but he knows she's listening.

"So it's all fake," he concluded. "The whole world."

"Okay," Dendy said, far too calm.

K.O. felt himself tear up a little bit. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Dendy sighed, clapping her hologram screen shut. "K.O., what is your definition of reality?"

"Huh?"

"Reality. What do you see as real?"

"Oh. Um." He flexed his fingers. "This, I guess. Me. You. The room."

Dendy nodded. "That which is around us. I am real, just as you are, and Mr. Gar and Ms. K.O. This house exists. That is reality in its most basic form." She snapped her fingers, bringing up a blank space, upon which she drew a circle. "But reality is _more_  than that. Reality is the concept that things exist beyond us."

K.O. cocked his head to the side. "Beyond us?"

"Let's take your home again as an example. Where is it?"

"It's here?"

"Yes, but where is here?"

"It's..." He glanced around, frown deepening. "It's home."

"Where is my house?"

"It's where your house is!"

"And the Bodega?"

"It's the same!" K.O. grabbed a pillow, smacking his knees with it. "I don't get what you mean!"

"Correct," she said. "Reality is what exists beyond us. But where do we go when we're not at the Bodega? Your home and mine- where are they? Where are Rad and Enid's houses?" Dendy shrugged, holding her hands up. "We know where these places are, but we don't know  _where they are_. They're simply places we can access."

"I still don't follow," he admitted. "Are you agreeing with me or trying to prove me wrong?"

"Both." Dendy flicked the circle on her screen. It flopped over with a tiny poof of blue pixels. "The best way to describe our reality is two-dimensional. We exist, but we do so because of prior meddling of another force. Our world is full of stages. Like..."

"A cartoon?"

The kappa nodded, her eyes falling into their familiar slitted appearance. "Yes, like a cartoon. We exist, and have complexities, but our reality doesn't quite hinge itself to a three-dimensional persona. It's not quite  _real_ , per say, so much as it's  _alive_  and full of strangeness."

"Isn't that scary?"

"Not particularly." She dismissed the hologram once again, then awkwardly inched herself so she was finally looking at K.O., hands pressed to her lap. "It makes my research even more fascinating due to its unpredictability, and it means you'll never run out of adventures."

"Huh," K.O. said, mildly surprised that hadn't occurred to him. "Thanks, Dendy. That actually makes me feel a whole lot better."

Dendy blinked at him, quite pleased. "Anytime, K.O. It is my specialty."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody I'm here to make an already meta episode EVEN MORE META
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
